


The Trust You Have

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [78]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Top Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: Tony bottoms for the first time in his life. And it's with Sam, and he's nervous as fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I wrote anything even remotely smutty was over a year ago, so please be gentle with me.

Tony was nervous, Sam could tell. He wasn’t sure why exactly Tony was this nervous, it wasn’t like this was their first time, but he was.

“Hey,” Sam mouthed against Tony’s collarbone. “What’s going on?” he asked and Tony froze all over.

“Are you okay?” Sam questioned with real concern now and Tony was quick to nod, though he couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes.

“Then look at me?”

It took a few seconds, a few seconds too long in Sam’s opinion, before Tony did it.

“What is happening up there?” Sam asked and gently kissed Tony’s temple.

“Nothing,” Tony mumbled and Sam frowned.

“Honey, you are tense all over. Something is going on and I’d like to know what. You know we don’t have to, if you don’t feel like it, right?”

“I know,” Tony gave back and squirmed under Sam. “It’s just...”

“Just what?” Sam asked when Tony trailed off.

“Can we...” Tony hesitated but before Sam could ask again he rushed out “Switch it up?”

“Sure,” Sam immediately said. “I don’t mind either way, you know that.”

“Okay, yeah, good, good,” Tony babbled and Sam sat up, knees still firmly planted on either side of Tony’s hip.

“Tony,” he said and something in his voice made Tony’s eyes snap up. “You are worrying me.”

“No, don’t, I didn’t mean to,” Tony quickly said and stroke a hand up and down Sam’s torso, lightly scratching over his nipples.

“Then tell me what’s going on,” Sam said and suppressed a shudder when Tony wouldn’t let up his ministrations.

“I’ve never done that,” Tony whispered, almost too low and too fast for Sam to understand, but he just barely managed to catch the words.

“You never bottomed?” he asked to make sure and Tony actually blushed.

“No. Everyone always just assumed....and I never said anything.”

“But you want to try.”

“With you?” Now Tony was looking at Sam. “Yes, I do.”

“Okay,” Sam shrugged. “This is nothing bad, Tony. I’m honoured that you trust me like that,” he whispered and leaned down again to kiss Tony. “We’ll take it slow and you can tell me to stop at any time,” he mumbled against Tony’s lips and felt Tony shudder under him.

“Kay,” he replied and Sam slowly made his way down Tony’s body again.

He took his time, sucking and gently biting at his nipples, kissing every inch of Tony and soon Tony started to relax again.

Tony’s cock had gone soft with all his worry, but soon it was filling out again and Sam playfully licked the tip of it, making Tony moan and his hips thrust up.

Sam spent some time sucking Tony off, until Tony shoved his head away and panted “Sam, Sam don’t, we have _plans_ ,” and Sam chuckled.

“You’re right,” he agreed and then fumbled for the lube. “I’m gonna start slow, but I need you to be honest with me. If I hurt you or it feels bad, you tell me to stop.”

“Okay, okay, I will,” Tony was quick to agree. “Just get started.” There was a needy note to his voice and Sam smiled while he pressed more kisses onto Tony’s tights.

He poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand, coating his fingers, and then he gently pressed one against Tony’s entrance.

Tony went tense all over and so Sam started to rub small circles over it, instead of entering Tony right away. It took a few minutes, but then Tony slowly relaxed again.

“It’s fine, I got you,” Sam muttered, when he carefully pressed a finger in, and he gave Tony a few seconds before he started to move.

Tony seemed uncertain, face scrunched up adorably and Sam rubbed his hip with the other hand.

“Need me to stop?”

“No, it’s, ah, it’s okay,” Tony panted and then promptly arched up when Sam found his prostate.

Soon enough Tony was loose enough for Sam to add another finger and when he started to scissor them, Tony’s hands clenched in the blankets.

“I’m gonna add a third one now, okay?” Sam asked and Tony nodded, too busy moaning to give a proper answer.

Sam eased another finger into Tony and when Tony flinched a bit he stopped, only for Tony to look up with annoyance.

“What are you doing? Move,” he demanded and Sam nibbled at his stomach.

“You flinched,” he explained and Tony tugged Sam up to kiss him.

“For the love of god, will you just move again.”

“Pushy,” Sam mumbled but he did as Tony wanted.

It didn’t take long at all before Tony was writhing on the bed and begged “It’s fine, that’s enough, you can, Jesus, Sam, can you just move on?”

Sam wouldn’t let him ask twice. He put on a condom and applied more lube, before he lined up his cock with Tony’s entrance.

“You sure?” he asked one last time and Tony growled.

“Yes,” he said and Sam believed him.

He slowly pushed forward, giving Tony every time to adjust to the thickness of his cock but soon enough he bottomed out.

“Still okay?” Sam asked, panting into Tony’s shoulder so he only felt Tony’s frantic nodding.

“Yeah, yeah, Wilson, get it on,” he pressed out and kissed Sam when he looked at him again.

Sam still took his time before he gently rolled his hips for the first time, and Tony moaned against his lips.

He steadily picked up speed until he was thrusting into Tony in earnest and Tony’s hands clutched uselessly at his shoulders.

They stayed close, more breathing the same air than actually kissing, but neither of them could do more.

When Sam felt the first telling tug in his gut, he reached for Tony’s cock, determined to make him come first and it didn’t take that much before Tony froze under him, before he came with a shuddering gasp, pulling Sam even closer and mouthing at his jaw.

It only took a few more thrusts for Sam before he was coming as well, pushed over the edge by the feeling of Tony clenching around him.

He rested his head on Tony’s collarbone to get his breath back, not without pressing a kiss into his skin, and when he felt like he could actually move again, he pulled out of Tony.

Sam slumped down next to him, one arm extended and gently scratching Tony’s side while Tony turned around to face him.

Sam tugged the condom off, put a knot in it and then chucked it into the general direction of the bin, before he pulled Tony closer, resting their foreheads together.

They were both still breathing hard, but there was already a tenseness to Tony that shouldn’t be there after an orgasm.

Sam didn’t really catch his breath yet, and before he calmed down enough to ask, Tony was already speaking.

“I am so sorry,” Tony whispered and he had his eyes closed and hands clutched to his chest.

“For what?” Sam asked and carded his fingers through Tony’s hair.

Tony stayed silent for too long and a cold feeling washed over Sam.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked and was fully prepared to get up and get the first aid kit, but Tony’s hands shot out and held him in place.

“No, no, you didn’t. But I didn’t...I didn’t like it,” Tony mumbled and he seemed ashamed with the admission.

“Honey, why didn’t you tell me to stop?” Sam asked and threaded his fingers through Tony’s.

“It didn’t hurt and it didn’t feel _bad_ ,” Tony said.

“But it also didn’t feel good.”

“It did. I mean, I came, right?”

“That’s not the only thing that’s important here, Tony. It’s okay to not like it. Not everyone does, and it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You tried it out and it’s not your cup of tea. That’s fine.”

“But you like it.”

“I also like eggs whereas you don’t. It’s not a competition, and you don’t need to like it just because I do. I love bottoming, and I enjoy topping, so it doesn’t really matter to me.”

Tony was looking at their joined hands, not meeting his eyes and Sam gently nudged his head up until Tony was actually looking at him.

“It is absolutely fine to not like this,” Sam said again and Tony gave a small nod.

“Okay.”

“You could have told me to stop anyway, you know that right? Even if it didn’t hurt?”

“I know,” Tony sighed. “I just thought maybe it would get better, that I would have to do it one time.”

Sam huffed a little laugh at that. “That’s not how it works, you moron,” he gently chided Tony and then kissed his pouting lips. “I’m glad you trusted me this much, but we also will not be doing it again,” Sam said decisively and Tony nodded.

“Okay. But I trust you, you know that, right?”

“You wouldn’t have let me do that if you didn’t. And I trust you to tell me how you really feel, so we’re good.”

“We’ll just stick to the usual, next time,” Tony said, still obviously hesitant, as if Sam would disagree suddenly.

“Yes, we will,” Sam told him and then pulled him in for a proper kiss. “And maybe ‘next time’ can be sooner than you think,” he whispered while kissing his way down Tony’s torso again.

Tony’s answering laugh was the only permission he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/150598185191/tony-bottoms-for-the-first-time-in-his-life-and)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
